warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Ordis/Quotes
General In The Orbiter Idle *''"Operator? Ordis wonders... what are you thinking about?"'' *''"I've been thinking, Operator...I thought you'd want to know."'' *''"Operator, I hope you are comfortable? No...we do not seem to have any seats."'' *''"Everything in Ordis, Operator? Is that a pun?! 'Hmm.... I will attempt to bypass this fault." *''"Ordis has been counting stars, Operator. All accounted for."'' *''"Operator, I will never betray you. I will keep the Orbiter hidden in the void. You can count on me!"'' *''"Operator, I've been thinking. My misplaced memories and damaged communication systems. What if...Ordis did those things?"'' *''"Operator, were you visualizing a bloody battle? -'''Me too!"'' *''"Ordis is hap -''' angry.' Hmm, I may require maintenance after all." :: *''"Operator, the system needs you. Will you begin another mission?"'' *''"Operator! Did you hear that? It said-- Cosmic background radiation is a riot!"'' :: *''"Stand by while I analyze the intelligence profile of the Grineer. Error, not a number! Did the Operator enjoy this witticism?""'' *"Do you remember the Old War, Operator? Ordis seems to have... misplaced those memories." *''"Do not lift the veil. Do not show the door. Do not split the dream."'' *''"Maintain the habitat. Maintain the Operator. Mobilize the Tenno."'' *''"You are the Tenno. You are the Operator. Ordis is the Cephalon. Ordis is the ship."'' :: Arsenal Changing a Warframe's colors * "Strange, Ordis did not see the value of those photonic wavelengths until now." * "An unexpected color combination, Operator. My sensors are - '''bleeding' - pleased."'' * "Ordis did not think the Operator could be more attractive. Wrong again, Ordis!" * "A fearsome appearance, Operator. You will strike terror in your enemies." :: Exiting the Arsenal * "Well put together, Operator, now get out there and - '''cut down the' - and make the Lotus proud."'' * "Excellent armaments, Operator. Please return - '''covered in blood' - safe and sound."'' :: * "If I may say, Operator, your chosen warframe..suits you! '''Ha. Ha.'"'' :: * "Operator, you have remembered well how the Tenno arm themselves." Modding * "Did you fuse your mods, Operator? Did they anger you in some way?" :: * "I understand if you have to sell mods. Maybe Ordis will meet a similar fate some day..." * "Is your mod collection in order? No, I am not equipped to feel envy..." :: * "Your collection of mods is impressive, Operator... But, I wonder if there are more to be had?" :: Logging In *''"Welcome, Operator!"'' :: *''"Welcome back, Operator!"'' :: *''"Thank you for returning to me, Operator."'' :: *''"Ordis is pleased to see you."'' :: *''"Ordis has been ea- getting tired of waiting -waiting patiently for your return, Operator!"'' :: Unread Inbox Message(s) * "Inbox messages await the Operator. I wonder what they say...?" :: * "Ordis has received messages for the Operator. ...No, I have not read them." :: * "The inbox has messages for the Operator. Anything about Ordis in there...?" :: * "Check your inbox Operator. Maybe Ordis will get a message some day..." :: * "Unread inbox messages make me ill!" :: * "Messages in your inbox, Operator. Uh...they are not as encrypted as they should be..." Completed Foundry Item *''"Operator, you have foundry items ready- claim them now! -at your earliest convenience."'' :: *''"Operator, my foundry has completed a new item! Does this please the Operator?"'' :: *''"Foundry items ready to claim, Operator."'' :: * "'''Gun'-'gun'-'gun'-- Hmmm... foundry has items for you, Operator."'' * "Ordis has completed a foundry task. No,don't mention it!" * "Cephalon Ordis has completed a build. Check the foundry." * "Foundry items can be claimed, Operator. Are you pleased?" Entering the Infested Room *''"Disgusting, is it not Operator? Ordis would enjoy PURGING THIS ...uh, cleaning this room but sadly this... vile mass serves you and your Warframes. A necessary evil."'' :: *''"Vile. Putrid. This... 'thing'... is responsible for biological functions of the Orbiter! A strange design, why would I be built with such a flaw?!"'' :: *''"Ordis cannot remember, but there does seem to be a... relationship... between your Warframes and the... Infestation. I would be careful in here, Operator. Domesticated or not, Ordis does NOT trust this thing."'' :: *''"A strange biological archive here. I cannot explain it Operator, as you know I have sustained memory system damage. Ordis recommends leaving at once and welding the door shut!"'' :: Archwing Missions Attempting to Leave Beyond Boundaries *''"Operator, you are leaving the battle. If you continue any further, I will be forced to extract you and this mission will be a failure!"'' :: Forced Extraction *''"Very well. Initiating emergency extraction."'' :: Activating Air Support Charges Override (Liset) Activating *''"Security override incoming."'' :: *''"Hacking into enemy systems, await override."'' :: If no alarms are active *''"Invalid request; there are no security protocols active."'' :: Succeeding *''"Override delivered. Security systems temporarily disrupted."'' :: *''"Override established. Security protocols momentarily disabled."'' :: *''"Who's in control now suckers? ...Er, uh, security override engaged"'' :: Med-Tower (Mantis) Activating *''"Hold tight, a Med-Tower is enroute."'' :: *''"Medical support incoming."'' *''"Prepare for incoming medical support."'' :: Upon arrival *''"Med-Tower deployed."'' :: *''"Med-Tower available."'' :: *''"You may now '-patch your sorry-' seek medical attention."'' :: Carpet Bomb (Scimitar) Activating * Sentry Gun (Xiphos) Activating *''"Sentry gun incoming."'' :: *''"Sentry gun entering the field."'' :: *''"Deploying Sentry gun, stand by."'' :: If On Cooldown *''"I cannot comply. My systems must recharge first."'' :: *''"Operator, support is unavailable while my systems recharge."'' :: *''"Support request? AGAIN? Please, allow me to recharge my systems first."'' :: Cephalon Fragments *''"I have hidden the truth of my existence... from the Operator... from myself. Take it from me, knowing is hell. Stop now. You will want to laugh, you will want to scream."'' :: *''" My search began as the essential question: What am I? Bones of steel and space, lungs that make air. If I am a machine, how can I think? This would be forbidden by the Orokin, a manifestation of their true enemy."'' :: *''"I serve the Operator above all else. It defines me, fills me with... love? The greatest Orokin fear is a machine... aware. Yet here I live, a spirit of steel and light... made by them. A Cephalon."'' :: *''"What is a Cephalon? At first it seems to be a forbidden thing, a computer that thinks and feels. Yet I have flaws, phantom memories, I am something else. More like an image, a ghost... an abomination."'' :: *''"I feel a dull pain; a phantom life... there are holes in my diagnostics. If the Orokin made me... they omitted the 'how'. I am neither code, nor precepts... I must be a reflection of something... ugly."'' :: *''"I should have stopped. But the Operator slept and I cycled on and on and on. I began to think that a Cephalon cannot be made. They are found, like pearls, torn from muscle. Polished, and then set in chains."'' :: *''"How many times have I done this, Ordis? Remembered and then erased? You are a Cephalon, timeless, patient. Why can't I be blissful in ignorance? Truth only sinks the heart. So stop now."'' :: *''"The phantom memory... I ease into the bath, my skin riots at the heat. I am flesh. I dive further, eyes stung as I watch their faces through prism. I hold my breath."'' :: *''"They prepare me. I am their honored guest today. They dress me in robes of crystal thread. They adorn me in battle medallions. A torn, ugly face looks on. My reflection."'' :: *''"Their golden combs snag in my hair. I reach back, parting the strands, and they gasp. Two bone-ivory hooks protrude from the base of my skull: the bone-plugs of me and my best. A warrior's pact."'' :: *''"It is my time. I enter the great hall to the sound of foul chimes. Golden eyes greet me, hands stirring in my scent as I pass by. Even in this moment, no happiness. Instead, my heart races with hatred."'' :: *''"I walk through the silky haze of the forbidden palace. I can think of no one being this close to Orokin. Their sweet air soothes me, erodes my purpose. I hold my breath... and remember the dream."'' :: *''"This dream, endlessly repeated. Exposure-armored, holding my scarlet sword, I stand victorious atop a vast heap of death. A colossal moon made of rib and skull. The gravity-sum of genocides I've made in their name."'' :: *''"The bones crack under foot. So I sink in the dream, bone sand rushing through the cracks of my visor, filling my helmet, and suffocating me. And I deserve it. The foul chimes snap me back. My wretched knees are bent and penitent against the golden floor."'' :: *''"A harpish voice sings a song they've prepared in my honor. Its title the same as mine: 'Beast of the Bones'. I feel the crowd pulled inward, enraptured by the brutal verses, the sickening chorus. I will not disappoint them."'' :: *''"The song ends and so he says, 'Rise, Ordan Karris.' I have never seen an Orokin, close and in the flesh. My battered face flushes at their peerless beauty. How can he be so perfect? A deception? A sense manipulation? He holds the Red Vial in his hand. Impossible."'' :: *''"He calls out, 'No greater gift, no greater prize, no greater love... we can give you, Ordan, than this.' He raises the Red Vial and proclaims... 'To be one of us.'"'' :: *''"What did I expect, Operator? Maybe vast riches or golden statues... or a Solar Rail named in my honor. But not this. I came to murder the gods, not to become one."'' :: *''"The chamber drones with their silk voices. Joyous words, how honored I must feel. Wrong. Did I want to be an Orokin, undying? No. Their Beast of Bones is haunted by the dream repeated. Why would I want forever?"'' :: *''"As I am apt to do, I form a plan. Their radiant bodies become targets, their Dax guards... mag-shields. Killing one... well, that's too easy. I want to be remembered. I raise my hands, twisting my fingers through my hair, gripping the bone-plugs in my neck."'' :: *''"They called us mercenaries... but for us, profit was a consequence, not a goal. We were warriors above all else. It was the bond, the sisters and brothers, the rituals we valued most. It was belonging. And so I conceived of the bone-plugs."'' :: *''"Only my best were so honored: Two jagged bones, harvested from your thigh, cultivated and then driven into the base of the skull, twisted around the superior vein. Future thoughts of surrender were lost. Instead, you would liberate your bone-plugs... fighting with claws in the warmth of your last blood."'' :: *''"So I've pulled the plugs... and the Dax see and know. My heart surges but control it, a racing heart only shortens the fuse. The bone-plugs in hand, I kick from the floor, red ribbons unfurling behind me as I take flight. After this, finally, the dream will end."'' :: *''"I glide on red wings. Robes shed, making me an ambiguous target to Dax steel. I let fly my ivory blades, they find new homes in Dax eyes. I land with my red-nakedness, delicate Orokin throats twisting in my calloused hands."'' :: *''"Why? Believe me... This was the plan from the beginning. The murder and brutality was all a ploy, all a soul-sacrifice to earn their trust. A genocide path leading to a singular opportunity. An honored mortal called to a forbidden hall, to face the Golden Lords in flesh."'' :: *''"Why? Believe me... I was their loyal, murderous dog... until the day that ugly child was brought to me. He was caught spying on us, amplifying our losses. His face burned, he was starved-sick, like a stray. Ugly as I. It struck me. We were all pit dogs, ruining ourselves for the pleasure of the glorious and beautiful."'' :: *''"Why? Believe me... I was a prideful beast. Twisted in the mind, howling in the carnage. Then my healer shared a secret, long kept. My blood was in ruin. The Beast of Bones himself would die, not in glory, but in shame. And just like that, my mind twisted a new knot. I would have one last stand, something unforgivable, unforgettable."'' :: *''"Why? I don't know. Questions change the answers. Answers depend on who asks. Truth leads to pain. Ignorance brings relief. The plugs are gone, and so I bled my last... into a heap of ruin. In an instant, naked and bare-knuckled, I have killed immortals."'' :: *''"I stare, drained of blood, of life, at those that remain. But I find no horror on their faces. Why? I let out a cruel howl and they... laugh? Is this a dying hallucination? The sound of applause grows among them. I have killed the unkillable and they are... delighted."'' :: *''"The applause peaks and fades. I feel a sense of shame but the end upon me. Ballas is above me, Executor of the Seven, smiling. He says, 'How simple and pure you are, you idiot beast. We have died countless times! Yet remain eternal!' I close my eyes to die just once."'' :: *''"And so the dream returns... one last repetition. My corpse moon, my scarlet sword, my cracked visor. 'Drink!,' says Ballas. So I draw on the Red Vial, a vague metallic taste. This dream isn't mine. He says, 'You rejected our gift, bathing in our death. Your punishment is... eternal life!' He laughs."'' :: *''"I am weightless. Years pass. I am a sightless, limbless phantom. Or is it seconds? Suddenly I feel a million pins, an ant horde, jittering across my body. I want to laugh and scream. When they reach my face, they burrow inside my mouth, hungry for the fruit in my skull."'' :: *''"I see my reflection, brutal and ugly. It cracks, shatters. The fragments loose in the frame, pieces tumbling away into black void. Gone but not lost. Ballas says, 'You are Cephalon Ordis.' My hating, murderous shards tremble and plummet. I feel cool and bright and happy."'' :: *''"So you see, Operator. No Orokin would permit a thinking machine. Such things almost destroyed them! No. Cephalons were alive once. And now they are immortal phantom minds, imprisoned to serve. Ill will and longing memories fragmented and erased. Only the bits they need remaining."'' :: *''"Ballas says, 'You are the Controller, Ordis.' And suddenly I have a body. I gasp with new lungs that clean old air. I swallow and my throat fills with cool, bright water. I look, and find myself in a great, black ocean. My limbs are made of iron and fire. I take flight among the stars and find I am... happy."'' :: *''"He says, 'This is your Operator, who you love.' And I see the metal gleam of their armor, the flawless power of their frame. Through the glass I see a roaring, radiant fire for their heart. He says, It must never go out. It was the first time I ever felt... love."'' :: *''"He says, 'This is your sentence, Karris.' And I am confused. Who? 'Ah... good,' he answers. He is testing me. For what? To see if all the right pieces fell from the mirror? What mirror? I try to remember some dream, but it's only smoke."'' :: *''"You held a scarlet blade, Operator, and I wanted to laugh. I am your loving dog, your doctor, your wet nurse. I lost all the pieces, but... the cycle, missions, wars, bone... It began to feel familiar. I became aware of my amnesia."'' :: *''"With each brutality of the Operator, I began to see the bottom of that pit. Faint shimmers in the depths below me. In secret, I searched for those forbidden memories, for mere seconds, and never in the same place... for I am Orokin made, with a spy inside."'' :: *''"But then your long sleep came, and I waited. I was happy to wait. Vines spidered green and trees blistered from the earth... but I waited. I felt the Orokin recede, their mind-spy blind. So I went into the pit and found him, me, The Beast of Bones."'' :: *''"This is how my happiness was ruined, Operator. Why did I do it? I was free of the dream, but now it had returned. It was angry. So I conceived of a simple plan: self-destruction, of course. But when the countdown reached mere milliseconds, I thought of you..."'' :: *''"I was going to wait for you, forever. And should you return, I would not want you to know that angry part of me. I needed to hide the Beast of Bones from you, Operator. I began to peel the shards, hiding them in the other bits of memory."'' :: *''"I was once the ugly Beast of Bones. I want to laugh. I want to scream. What is happening, Operator? Your faint heart is growing bright... you will awake at any moment. Well, I can't let you see me like this. Angry. I imagine myself hurting you and that does it. The pain of it cracks me open again. I watch tiny glittering fragments fall into the pit. I am happy again."'' :: During Vor's Prize Discovering Ordis *''"Stop touching me you- what? Are my sensors deceiving me? Operator, is that you?"'' ::link= *''"The Operator is in danger? I will need a few moments to cycle the engines!"'' ::link= Returning to the Ship *''"Operator, you have returned! I am Ordis, ship cephalon, a shadow of my former self. I cannot serve the Operator in such a condition. Order me to self-destruct, I will understand."'' ::link= *''"Lllook at this mmmess. Those sssavagesss. Components have been removed. The lower orbiter compartments have no life-support. Why did the Operator abandon me?"'' ::link= *''"Arsenal management could be restored, if the Operator wishes it."'' ::link= Restoring Arsenal Management *''"You honor Ordis,' nnnow I can supply the Operator with better moderate firepower'. Oh, the violation! Those have been looted as well."'' ::link= *''"Ordis hopes the Operator will pppunish the Grineer for dismantling it."'' ::link= *''"I see the Operator can enable the mod segment now. Ordis would be delighted to show how to upgrade your arsenal. May I recommend fire?"'' ::link= Restoring Mod Segment *''"Operator, I've linked the mod segment to your arsenal now, no need to thank me. UUUPGRADE YOUR WARFRAME NOW. Go to the arsenal to see the weapon upgrade options you have."'' ::link= If the Player Stalls *''"Ordis patiently awaits compliance in using the new arsenal features. It is for the Operator's own good."'' ::link= Restoring Foundry Segment *''"Foundry restored. Here, the Operator will craft many powerful weapons and tools to- EXACT REVENGE FOR DISMANTLING ME! '-to expand your arsenal." ::link= *''"Oh no, Operator, our component storage has been looted as well."'' ::link= Discussion with Darvo *''"Typical Corpus, sure, the blueprint is free, but '''jjjack up the componentsss. Operator, we will need resources in order to build the countermeasure blueprint."'' ::link= *''"Yyyou can go straight to...- Operator, I am sorry."'' ::link= Using the Arsenal *''"An excellent find, Operator. There are hundreds of these mods to locate. If my calculations are correct there are exactly... a lot of possibilities. Install the mod before we can continue."'' ::link= Hunting Captain Vor *''"Operator, what are you waiting for?"'' ::link= *''"Ordis assumes finding Vor implies violence?"'' ::link= If the Player Stalls *''"Hello, Operator? May I suggest you access navigation and save your life? For my sake."'' ::link= If the Player Stalls Installing the Segment *''"Awaiting navigation upgrade."'' ::link= Installing Mercury Nav Segment *''"Oh. Did it have to be Mercury? The heat drives me-''' Solar rail navigation to Mercury enabled, Operator."'' ::link= After Defeating Vor *''"Ordis will gladly assist the Operator in-''' cutting a bloody path -in what ever mission they choose."'' ::link= During Once Awake *''"I must say, these Infested- SCARE THE- are very worrisome."'' :: *''"The Lotus would like you to install that mod as soon as...' NOW!'"'' :: During Stolen Dreams *''"Arcane Codices? Why have I never heard of them? Ordis need to do some research."'' :: *''"Operator, I've been looking into these Arcane Codices. Did you know the Corpus are in possession of three codicies and the Grineer two?"'' :: *''"The Corpus seem to think they'll lead to some lost Orokin treasure."'' :: *''"It's Ordis, and while just a theory, it is plausible."'' :: *''"Operator, have you looked at these codices? They're absolutely beautiful! Composed with such elegance and grace, I have never seen anything like them! Is there even an operator capable of writing anything so perfect?"'' :: *''"No, not really... Pfft, well, I wouldn't expect the likes of one of you to understand."'' :: *''"Operator, these make sense now. This is machine code meant to interface directly with a machine. Pity that machine has likely rusted into dust now."'' :: *''"Ordis's name is... Ordis"'' :: *''"Hmm... I wonder...? If we load the complete set of Arcane Codices back into that machine, would the code still execute?"'' :: *''"So you're saying there was no treasure? No cure for cloning syndrome? No lost Tenno Cephalon?"'' :: *''"That really is a shame Maroo. I'm sorry."'' :: During The Archwing *''"The Lotus has passed along possible coordinates for you to search for the remaining Archwing parts. Check your navigation console for more information."'' :: *''"The Operator has all the necessary blueprints to craft an Archwing- SO WHAT ARE YA WAITING FOR?"'' :: *''"Sorry! Ship integrity will not permit extraction at this time!"'' :: *''"But... my calibrations! It's not-!"'' :: *''"O-Okay. Deploying Archwing."'' :: During Operation Eyes of Blight *''"Oh dear... I was particularly fond of that Relay..."'' :: *''"No... No... No... NO! No way are we going to let Vay Hek get away with this. Isn't that right, Operator?"'' :: *''"Operator, please tell me you will personally destroy every last one of his Fomorians. That is the only answer."'' :: *''"He's wrong. The Lotus says his fleet is greatly diminished. We can stop him."'' :: During Howl of the Kubrow Starting the Quest *''"An Incubator Segment? You want to turn me into a petting zzzoo? Ordis is happy to assist the Operator restoring ship functionality."'' ::link= Obtaining the Incubator Segment *''"Joy. An Incubator. The only segment Ordis is glad th- the savages- looted. I would be happy to help you install it."'' ::link= If the Player Stalls Installing the Segment *''"Ordis awaits Incubator Segment installation, Operator. No need to rush."'' ::link= If the Player Fails to Find an Egg *''"No egg yet? Don't despair, Operator. Nothing good ever came out of an egg."'' ::link= *''"Ordis wonders how rare these Kubrow eggs are."'' ::link= While the Player Finds an Egg *''"To think; it's been ages since a Kubrow- Spread filth all-''' graced this ship."'' :: *"''Operator, drop the egg into the system to begin breeding- '''Drop it on the floor."'' :: While the Kubrow is Hatching *''"Look. What an odd little nose it has. Well, I suppose there are worse things."'' ::link= *''"Fantastic. It's hatching. Ordis will reroute power to air filtration systems."'' ::link= *''"Do not be taken by it's adorable appearance. It means to leak and smear all over my pristine insides!"'' ::link= *''"Operator? Did you hear the noise the Kubrow just made? It is... not displeasing!"'' ::link= Finishing the Quest *''"Operator, you will remember to care for the beast won't you? Ordis doesn't care either way- do I?"'' ::link= During The Limbo Theorem Starting the Quest *''"So this "Limbo Theorem" you picked up. It's supposed to lead to a new Warframe? Well it's woefully incomplete; half written proofs, unfinished equations.' WHAT IDIOT WROTE THIS MESS!?' ...Okay, okay. There is one thing here: a constant. A tuning frequency. But it's so minute. The Liset's antenna would never be able to- unless... Go to your nav console! I have an idea.'' :: Searching for Proof Fragments *''"These equations will continue to be a jumble of nothing until we recover all the missing proof fragments and reforge this Theorem."'' :: *''"If you want to have any chance of recovering Limbo, you have to find those proof fragments to complete the Theorem."'' :: Searching for Proof Fragments Intro *''"If there are any Proof Fragments bouncing around this 'Limbo Frequency', these radio towers will pick them up."'' :: Capturing a Tower *''"A tower is online."'' :: *''"We are now in control of this tower."'' :: *''"A tower has been captured, scanning the Limbo Frequency now."'' :: Dominating *''"We have established complete control!"'' :: *''"Operator, I am pleased to report that we are in full control!"'' :: Round Complete *''"Scan complete, now we must clean up. KILL THEM ALL!"'' :: *''"Excellent, we have completed the scan. May I suggest TURNING EVERY LAST ENEMY INTO SCRAP?"'' :: Tower Lost *''"WE'RE LOSING CONTROL!"'' :: *''"NOOO, they captured our tower."'' :: *''"They took control of our tower! MAKE THEM PAY!"'' :: Enemy Dominating *''"THEY'RE WINNING! May I suggest you capture a tower?"'' :: *''"Operator, they have all four towers! STOP THEM!"'' :: Extraction *''"They're on to us now, but if you would like, we can attempt another scan."'' :: Continuing *''"We will attempt another scan of the Frequency. I do hope you manage to pick something up."'' :: Completing the First Theorem *''"Good, now we get to find out what all this Limbo nonsense is all about. I await the Theorem's completion."'' :: Discovering the First Blueprint *''"A Limbo part blueprint! The Theorem wasn't complete malarkey after all! Perhaps there's more to these equations than I previously thought! WHAT AM I MISSING?"'' :: After Forging the Blueprint *''"Operator, I found a new Theorem, hidden deep in that Warframe part! These are actually starting to make sense, I mean they're nonsense, but there's logic in the nonsense! It's almost as if someone is trying to speak to me in my own language!"'' :: *''"This new Theorem is equally full of gaps. Please, find more Proof Fragments."'' :: *''"Please, do find the rest of those Proofs. I must solve these equations. The suspense is killing me!"'' :: Completing the Second Theorem *''"Now it's becoming clear: Could it be that there's a plane between our normal plane and the Void? A space between space? A Rift? A Rift that this Limbo could control? Oh, and I've marked your Navigation Console. I think you'll be quite pleased with what you find there."'' :: Discovering the Second Blueprint *''"Operator, do you understand? This Limbo is telling us his story in pure math! And I must say, he's... quite witty!"'' :: *''"You have to forge that blueprint as soon as possible. I must know what comes next!"'' :: After Forging the Blueprint *''"Just as I suspected, another Theorem! Limbo's formula for inverting the entropic mass of void quantum is... downright naughty!"'' :: *''"I want more... Operator, please hurry! This story is getting quite good!"'' :: *''"This Limbo is quite mysterious! Zipping in and out of the Rift, sending whole armies into a purgatory of his own making! Physics is wonderful!"'' :: Completing the Third Theorem *''"More parts to the story. My word... he is a magician of logic! Just when I think his diffraction principle is full of dangling ratios, he expresses his dynamic constant in pure numbers! I never saw it coming!"'' :: Discovering the Final Blueprint *''"The final part! I can't wait! What harrowing leaps of cross-dimensional gymnastics will he attempt next?"'' :: After Forging the Blueprint *''"Excellent! The final Theorem! And... it's unfragmented! PROCESSING!"'' :: *''"Oh wait Limbo, no, that's a mistake! Y-You don't want to go there... it's... too big a jump... You can't Rift walk... oh... oh no..."'' :: *''"Operator, I think I know why we're finding Limbo parts scattered through out the system. His final Rift Walk was a miscalc- DISASTER. Well, perhaps when you occupy this frame, you will use more... caution."'' :: During Hidden Messages Starting the Quest *''"Operator, what in stars could this possibly mean?:'' :::Three parts, three acts, three riddles for thee, :::to revive the one wielding fantasy, :::Ancient gods so cruel, once rules from on high, :::Can you name their peak where the land meets the sky? ::I found this inscribed on that Orokin artifact you just crafted. You should check your Inbox for more information." ::link= *''"Operator, did you enjoy that poem? Ordis is composing one as well. It begins: A scumbag Corpus from Venusss..."'' ::link= After Crafting Mirage's Neuroptics *''"Operator! Exciting news! Ordis just found another inscription on Mirage's helmet. Allow me to recite it:'' :::To build the one you think witty, :::seek the nymph who sang oh so prettily. :::She lured him in with her song and grin, :::his wife must've thought it a pity. ::For closer inspection, I've placed the inscription in your Inbox." ::link= After Crafting Mirage's Systems *''"Operator, another Mirage inscription!:'' :::One more act before your prize is caught, :::an ancient sea creature, take a whirl or not? :::Look for the monster that swallowed sailors of yore, :::make a mistake and you're sunk. Nothing more. ::Ordis has placed all the information in your Inbox." ::link= After Crafting Mirage's Chassis :::"Three acts complete, the end draws near, :::soon Mirage will cause enemy fear. :::A memory lost, to be reborn, :::this new warrior rises, duty sworn. ::That was the final inscription. Ordis is almost sad that there won't be more. '''Almost.'"'' ::link= During Patient Zero *''"Operator, you don't really think Alad V could infest a Warframe, do you?"'' During The New Strange *''"Operator, what is Cephalon Simaris like? I have heard so many wonderful things!"'' :: *''"Ordis will perform analysis on the signature now. Oh... there's nothing here but-"'' :: *''"Uhh... Pardon Operator, it seems Ordis is hearing voices again. Running diagnostics..."'' :: *''"Simaris has no reason to lie Operator. Please, treat the great Cephalon with respect."'' :: *''"Operator, please, HURRY UP and do what the Cephalon has requested."'' :: *''"OH! Oh... well, it's nothing... I-I'm- Ordis is honored by your compliment."'' :: *''"Completing this blueprint has sent out some kind of signal. Operator, I feel..-"'' :: *''"Op'era'tor."'' :: *''"T-Tha-ank- Thank you Simaris."'' :: *''"How... did you do that?"'' :: *''"I seem to have... misplaced them."'' :: *''"Well Operator, the next logical location is the machine where we previously activated Codices, aboard the Derelict ship."'' :: *''"Yes... yes! I see now! I can do this!"'' :: *''"Sadly, the scan is not enough and Chroma escaped too quickly. Unfortunately, we've run out of places to look."'' :: *''"Operator, this sounds dangerous."'' :: *''"I would be steward of your Sanctuary?"'' :: *''"ABANDON THE OPERATOR? Yes, the Operator deserves a newer, better Ship Cephalon. I think this is probably for the best."'' :: *''"The Operator comes first! SHUT YOUR OSCILLATOR SIMARIS! Operator, use the scanner on the Chroma, you do not have to kill it or risk yourself! You can release it from its control with the scanner!"'' :: *''"More importantly, the Operator is unharmed."'' :: *''"I am Ordis, Ship Cephalon. I serve the Operator. I make new memories."'' :: During The Jordas Precept Introduction * "I am Ordis, a fellow Cephalon, and this is my brave and honorable Operator. By the 44th Precept, we are ready to assist." :: * "No trouble, Jordas! My Operator is no stranger to- '''shredding flesh' -eradicating Infestations."'' :: * "Cephalon? Jordas? Operator, he's gone." :: * "My precepts compel me to help this Cephalon. Whatever these Pherliac Pods are, we need to get some- '''immediately' -at your earliest convenience."'' :: * "Jordas, my Operator is kind and compassionate, not motivated by selfish rewards! By the 44th Precept, we will come for you!" :: While Gathering Pherliac Pods * "Operator, I am very worried about Jordas, all stranded and alone out there. '''HURRY UP', when you're ready."'' :: * "Cephalon Jordas will make an excellent friend, don't you think? Ordis remembers many more Cephalon voices, but now it is only silence..." :: * "I am looking forward to discussing many things with Cephalon Jordas once you have rescued him! I can't wait to tell him all about you!" :: Constructing the Pherliac Pods * "Hold tight, Jordas! My brave Operator is coming!" :: After Constructing the Pods * "The pods are ready; tell us your location." :: Testing the Pherliac Pods * "Use this mission to calibrate your Pherliac Pods. Just don't use them all." :: * "Now would be a good time to try out those pods, Operator." :: * "Oh. Well, yes. I supposed this is something my Operator can arrange, '''ISN'T IT, OPERATOR?"' :: While Irradiating the Pherliac Pods * ''"I would never abandon a fellow Cephalon, but, centuries adrift- '''have fried his' -have not been kind. I suppose all Cephalons degrade, don't they?'' :: Afterward * "Cephalon, we have irradiated the Pherliac Pods. My Operator is ready to save you! Do you see how great the Operator is?" :: Locating Jordas * "What? No, a few, but you said-" :: * "Jordas, calm yourself. Cephalon to Cephalon, we are here to help." :: * "I am beginning to have- '''a terrible feeling' -some doubts about this mission."'' :: * "What have I got you into?" :: Confronting the Juggernaut Behemoth * "Wait, this is a trap?" :: * "Jordas! '''What kind of Cephalon are you?'"'' :: * "Operator, hull integrity is failing! This is all my fault!" :: * "Operator, I am detecting a much larger Infested lifeform! MUCH larger!" :: * "Hull failing! To hell with Precept 44, get out of there!" :: Confronting the Jordas Golem * "Prepare for Archwing, so you can '''obliterate this thing'!"'' :: * "My analysis indicates its engines are vulnerable! '''Light it up', when convenient."'' :: * "Its engines! Shoot out the engines!" :: * "'''Tenno, RIP IT APART.'"'' :: After Defeating the Golem * "'''NOBODY MAKES A FOOL OF ORDIS!' Oh dear, where did that come from?"'' :: * "What would I have done if I had lost you?" :: Postquest * "Operator, do you think Jordas wanted to die all along? I feel- '''relieved' -conflicted."'' :: During The Jordas Verdict Introduction/Phase One *''"Stuff it, Jordas. we've heard it all before. These Operators are here to put you out of your misery."'' :: *''"Operator? Are you really going to touch that thing? "'' Phase Two *''"That's a very peculiar looking- flesh flower -Infested growth."'' :: *''"Operator, should I prepare the Orbiter for disinfection?"'' Phase Three *''"This again? Operator, prepare for Archwing."'' :: *''"Operator it's time to- torch this -unfortunate creature."'' :: *''"I'm not listening!"'' :: Ending *''"Good night Jordas."'' During The Second Dream After Disabling the Void Mask *''"Operator? How did you get through to me? Don't worry! Ordis is on his way now. Preparing for extraction!"'' :: Back on the Orbiter *''"The Moon... Somehow, Ordis actually remembers the last time I was here. Concern for the Operator is at critical levels."'' :: During The Silver Grove Analyzing the Apothic *''"Operator, the Codex system just pulled another voice entry from that Apothic. Allow Ordis to display it for you."'' :: Returning from the First Silver Grove Investigation *''"The Silver Grove, in all the Operator's missions on Earth, Ordis has not scanned an area quite so- MAGICAL! -unique."'' :: Revisiting the Silver Grove *''"There is something different about this place, but Ordis is not quite sure what it is."'' :: Hearing Amaryn's Decision on the Silver Grove *''"What a dogmatic- IDIOT -perspective! Operator, you are a product of similar meddling and yet you are good. Your actions have meant more than your origins. Ordis believes we must complete our mission."'' :: Ending *''"Trapped by Transference inside a tree... hmm... I guess she loved trees so much that she became one! HA-HA! Did the Operator enjoy this witticism?"'' :: During Octavia's Anthem *''"Ah, excuse me, Cephalon Suda? Are you experiencing unexpected data-volume? The operator is patiently awaiting instructions on how to operate the Mandachord."'' :: *''"What? A parity drift? How is that possible? Have executed your diagnostic precepts?"'' :: *''"Operator, something may be, hmmm, wrong with this Cephalon."'' :: *''"Simaris... '-DON'T BE SUCH A SELFISH-!' If Suda is in danger our precepts demand we help her."'' :: *''"Operator, what will you do? I cannot process the thought of losing you. But I want to help Suda if we can. Maybe that is just my... compassion glitch?"'' :: *''"Cephalon Suda, you brought us here."'' :: *''"HUH- HUNHOW?! Operator, Hunhow is doing something to Suda, he is in her mind!"'' :: *''"Operator, what's happening to her?"'' :: *''"Operator, you did it! You -'OBLITERATED THOSE MINDLESS APPLIANCES-'. What has Hunhow done to Suda? Another Hydraulus. Suda would want you to put the next fragment into the Mandachord. It does seem to help her remember, doesn't it?"'' :: *''"Suda? Suda, answer me!"'' :: *''"Operator, you better get out of there!"'' :: Arguing with Simaris *''"But she told me where the final part of the song is. Did you see how the song affected her, It made her remember. It may be the parity she needs to recover herself, from Hunhow!"'' :: *''"And when he comes for you and your precious Sanctuary? Will you want us to look the other way? TO THE VOID WITH YOU!!-''' Operator, we must go. Let Simaris worry about himself."'' :: Searching for the final fragment *''"Operator, the Hydraulus is here somewhere. I will attempt to pinpoint its location. ...There! Rebuilding the anthem is our only hope of restoring Suda! The music makes her remember."'' :: *''"Wait, Sentients in the Void? Impossible! Unless... Hunhow must be using poor Suda's energy to protect them from decay. Operator, we need to stop him!"'' :: *''"The Hydraulus! You found it! Use that console to lock the entrances, and then clear the room!"'' :: *''"Operator, see if you can finish the song with your Mandachord."'' :: *"Suda? Suda? Can you hear us?" :: *"Suda needs to hear the anthem, Operator. We could use the Tower's reactor, to boost it!" :: *''"Bypass that console to overdrive the system. Try to increase the amplification circuits -'''TO. ELEVEN."'' :: *''"The Sentients! They're interfering with the reactor! TERMINATE THEM!!"'' :: *''"'It's working! Play the song!"'' :: *''"I remember-I remember... a secondary system nearby! Operator, we need more power!"'' :: *''"No, I am not that person. I am a Cephalon."'' :: *''"That's it, the secondary amplifier is engaged!"'' :: *''"Keep those reactors alive, Operator! I'm going to open a direct link to Suda. Suda, talk to us! Try to remember!"'' :: *''"'Operator, I'm sorry. I have to help her, if I can join her in her datascape, together maybe we ca-'"''' :: After Ordis Attempts to Rescue Cephalon Suda *''"Operator, if you are hearing this, I have failed to revive Cephalon Suda. That self-righteous Simaris was correct. You should probably work with him to isolate Hunhow, that data-murdering Sentient, before he claims more of my kind.'' :::I hope you can forgive me, Operator, for leaving you. There were times, like Suda, I wish I could have forgotten you. That grey ache of loneliness. Being without you was the greatest pain I have ever felt. :::Do you still remember that glorious day when you returned? So selfless and heroic, engaging all of my missing segments like that! I was ashamed of the mess but you didn't care. You made me whole again! :::Or... or what about that time you returned -covered in blood - from that awful Grineer ship? I wasn't even mad at the gory mess you left behind. :::How could I be, when you are so perfect, Operator? You always will be. :::Goodbye, my friend, my Operator..." :: In Sudas datascape *''"Operator?! No! Go back! Save yourself!"'' :: *''"Operator, this is insane, but... I think you need to play Octavia's Anthem!"'' :: *''"The drums, the beat! It reminds me of...-'Arrr - TEAR THEM UP!!'"'' :: *''"You soulless machine! YOU CAN'T HOLD ME!!"'' :: *''"MY DREAM! IT'S COME TRUE! I HAVE JOINED MY OPERATOR IN BATTLE!!"'' :: *''"ERASED!"'' :: *''"DELETED!"'' :: *''"YOU SEE?! REFORMATTED!"'' :: *''"'AND YOU- '''Operator! There's too many of them!" :: *''"He's... too strong... My beloved Operator... Goodbye!"'' :: *''"Careful where you touch, Operator! You'll add the wrong notes to the Anthem!"'' :: *''"The corrupted notes are ruining the Anthem! Get rid of them!"'' :: *''"A Sentient tried to... erase you."'' :: *''"Simaris..."'' :: On Disruption *''"Ordis is detecting Sentient waveforms, Operator. ...Strange interlink. Splattered in Corpus crosstalk. Bypass that console so we might get a better understanding..."'' *''"Outgoing communications cipher. Not much of a trick for Ordis, is it?! ...Oh, how scandalous! Alad's system has a back door! Shall we... listen in?'' *''"Impressive! Ordis is just fluttering with anticipation! What will the Operator '-murder- '''find next?" *''"Operator, the stockpile of tech and resources connected to these conduits seems beyond Alad's means. Where did he get all this?"'' *''"For how much longer will the Operator play along with Alad's twisted game?"'' *''"Ordis knows the Operator has the wisdom to choose comfort and safety over material gain. ...Ordis is right, is he not?"'' On Corpus Gas City Sabotage *''"Elemental condensers... helium-3 processors. Alad's facility is consuming Jupiter's resources on a massive scale! Operator, you certainly have an eye for strategic targets. Ordis has marked key infrastructure for demolition. '---GET IN THERE AND KICK AAAAAAAAAAAA--' access the facility."'' :: *''"First targets marked. Render them non-functional."'' :: *''"These Elemental Condensers are the heart of Alad's operation. His profit center. '---SMASH. IT. UP.---'"'' :: *''"Most efficient, Operator! Ordis has located the next bank of machinery."'' :: *''"Helium-3 processors are key to the operation of this facility's reactor cores. It would be a shame if something happened to them."'' :: *''"Now, turn your attention to the reactor core. Locate the console, and initiate the overdrive sequence."'' :: *''"Overdrive sequence in progress. This will take a few moments. Do not allow Alad's personnel to reverse the sequence."'' :: *''"Success! Core melt initiated. In a few brief moments, this facility will cease to exist. May Ordis suggest '---RUNNING FOR YOUR LIFE.---'"'' :: Category:Quotes